Lost in Translation
by MansonWebber
Summary: Right before Bonnie dies, she gives Jeremy a spell to cast to complete his transformation to this plane, with very interesting results. Characters include Jeremy, Katherine, Rebekah, and Bonnie, and Damon. and Elena


Chapter One:

Rebekah Mikaelson stood at the door of the Salvatore's mansion. Awkward and uncomfortable would be an understatement as far as her feelings were concerned at the moment. Why would Katherine be inviting her over at this time of night. The text message wasn't like her. It seemed urgent, yet subdued. Like she was hiding something. And with everything that was going on at the moment, Stefan missing, Jeremy just showing up like everything was all good, this meeting could be about anything. Or nothing at all. She just shook her head, chalking it all up to paranoia, then walked in.

Slowly she made her way to the library where she could sense Katherine's presence along with a mortal. Jeremy. But that was it. They were the only three in the house. At least that made her feel a bit better anyway. Being an Original, Rebekah had nothing to fear from a maniac vampire, and a weak, reincarnated hunter.

"Katherine, do tell me this is of the utmost importance." The Original strutted in glancing at the two of them. The crackling firelight, along with seven candles, encircling a pentagram made of poured salt, radiated her beauty. Jeremy noticed this.

"Rebekah, I know it's late and this may seem…..well, a bit strange. But we need you." Katherine stated, a hint of desperation in her voice. The flickering light enhanced her immortal beauty as well. Rebekah couldn't help but notice what the Salvatore brothers saw in her. She was jealous and envious as well.

"What on earth is earth is going on?" Rebekah questioned, her eyes planted firmly on the pentagram and a torn spell book page laying beside Jeremy. "Please do not tell me that you came back as a witch or something. Their kind has caused us enough problems already."

"Rebekah, it's not that. Please, just hear me out." Jeremy sighed.

"I am going to need a drink." Rebekah remarked, seating herself beside the hunter. She noticed that the shirt that he was wearing was tight around his chest. Making his muscles seem broader, thicker. Maybe he wasn't weak after all. She smiled. Katherine began making all three of them a drink while Jeremy handed Rebekah the tattered parchment.

"Right after Bonnie closed the veil, she handed me this. She said that my time in this plane was limited. I had to complete this spell. And that I would need the blood of an original and a doppelganger to complete my link between that plane and this one."

"Piece of cake, huh?" Katherine smirked while handing out the drinks. Rebekah took all of hers down in one gulp.

"You have to be kidding right? I see no witch here. We just survived Silas by the skin of our teeth and now you want me to jump right back into some kind of magic spell that is going to be cast by a half dead vampire hunter." Katherine refilled their glasses and then took a seat by Rebekah.

"Look I feel the same way about this as you do. And by no means am I doing this for Elena." Katherine said, reassuringly putting her hand on Rebekah's. Jeremy rolled his eyes.

"Oh I see, you are trying to get back into Stefan's and Damon's good graces. Sneaky little girl aren't you." Rebekah chuckled She finished off her second drink, then patted Jeremy on his leg. "What the hell. It wasn't like I had anything better to do tonight."

"Good. Let's get started."

Chapter 2:

The three of them stood in the pentagram. Jeremy took a silver dagger out of his pocket. Katherine and Rebekah glanced at each other nervously. After all he was a hunter.

"Hold out your hands." He stated. Both of the immortals put their hand towards him. He began to chant the words on the ancient parchment. A slight wind howled through the room, flickering the candles and lightly blowing their hair.

In a quick gesture he cut the skin of Rebekah's palm, then held the dagger above him. His chanting became louder as the candle flames flickered down to almost nothing. The girls locked their eyes on one another. He then sliced through Katherine's skin. The crimson liquid coved the blade as faint blue light encircled the blood. Once again he raised the dagger above him, chanting.

The room began to rumble as the candle flames shot up almost to the ceiling. The fireplace boomed with hot embers and fire. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Bonnie's spirit. She was trying to say something. It was working, he knew it. He chanted louder, with all that he was he poured everything he had into the words. Katherine and Rebekah began swaying back and forth moaning. The heads dancing back and forth, their eyes rolling back in their heads. Jeremy could feel their immortal essence inside his body. Pulsing, warm, full of power.

He knew it was almost complete. He could see Bonnie's spirit urging him on. No longer would he be trapped on the other side, he would be part of the world of the living. He glance down at the spell. One more line. He screamed it with all his might as a whirlwind blew through the room, bursting the buttons of his shirt, revealing his muscular chest. He took the daggers point and drew it across his skin. Their blood, with his, would seal his place on this plane. He saw Bonnie trying to say something, but the wind was to loud, but he could read her lips, he knew what she was telling them. It was the finalization to the spell, they had to feed on him. She was telling them to feed. He said this out loud to the two immortals before him. As if in a trance, they slyly smiled at one another as the wind whipped through their hair and the candle flames sparked again then the fire turning a dark blue. Bonnie's spirit flitted away in the wind.

Katherine and Rebekah dropped to their knees. They rubbed their hands across the burning flesh of his well defined stomach muscles. The trails of his blood were met with wanting tongues as their panting mouths followed them up to the cut skin of his broad chest.

He dropped the dagger to the floor, lost in pure pleasure, not knowing that Bonnie wasn't telling them to feed, no the wasn't it at all. She knew that he might not be able to complete it, he was saying the words all wrong, he unwillingly turned it into a passion spell. She wasn't telling them to feed. She was telling him to leave.

Chapter 3:

Rebekah dug her fangs deeper into Jeremy's pierced flesh. Drawing out his blood and with it, pleasure beyond imagination. Katherine trailed her tongue up the bit of the crimson liquid that was escaping the Original's mouth. Their lips met in pure desire. Rebekah had no idea what had come over her. Erotic, exhilarating. Only and hour before she hated Katherine. Now she wanted nothing more than provide her with the same sensations that were pulsing deep throughout her body.

The doppelganger's mouth met hers in an explosion of hunger and passion. Jeremy moaned as he looked at what only could be called any man's fantasy. Their hands explored his body as their mouths shared the excitement of it all. Light moans escaped them as the pulled off each others tops. Katherine's mouth, smeared with blood, made it's way over every inch of Rebekah's neck and cleavage.

Jeremy knelt down before them and immediately Rebekah's mouth met his. It was like an explosions of pure, uninhibited lust. Katherine's continued exploring the Original's sweaty flesh. She slowly slid off her bra, exposing her perfect breasts. Rebekah's body shuddered as a complete mind numbing orgasms burst through her as Katherine's warm mouth engulfed her light pink nipple. Wanting so much to return the favor, Rebekah's hand made her way into the doppelganger's pants and her fingers slid aside her moist panties, revealing the throbbing flesh that wanted so much for her and Jeremy to be inside. Katherine bucked her hips as she grinded her swollen clitoris on Rebekah's hand, whose finger were slipping into the tight wetness below.

Katherine was almost there as she in a blur of Vampiric speed, had Jeremy pants and underwear down to his knees. His thick, pulsing manhood, in her hand. She stroked him lightly, pleasantly surprised at it's size. A wicked smile flashed on Rebekah's face at the size of his member.

Katherine teased him with her mouth, making him groan deeply with pure pleasure. She exposed her fangs and nicked the head of his penis, causing a wave of both pleasure and pain to shudder through his body. She stroked the blood up and down the length of his shaft and then took it into her warm, wet, mouth. She felt him try and draw back as if he was ready to cum. Immediately her eyes met his.

"Not yet, Hunter." She sighed. As she took the full length of his member down into her mouth and throat. Rebekah wanted so much to taste him, so she began to lick his testicles, tasting the blood and sweat that was running down from Katherine's sweet, little mouth.

Chapter 4:

The passion led them upstairs into Damon's bedroom. A trail of bloody, discarded clothes led to the bed. The three of them were naked. Tangled in a fury of sweat, blood, and hunger. Katherine was on her back. Jeremy's head was between her thighs, tasting the sweetness of her. Her hips raised off the bed as her whole being shuddered in an intense orgasm. Rebekah smiled as she kissed the doppelganger's lips tasting the blood as Katherine was moaning in her mouth.

Jeremy raised up and grabbed the shaft of his throbbing cock. He placed the blood covered head against her swollen, wet lips. Teasing her clitoris. His cock, though large, looked huge, compared to Katherine's petite little body. She bucked her hips, wanting so much for him to be inside. Rebekah chuckled as she knelt over and put her hot mouth on his cock. Taking it all the way in. Jeremy groaned in pleasure, as she took it out and stroked it, getting it nice and slick with her saliva and blood.

"Is this what u want Katherine? You have been such a bad little vampire lately." Rebekah said.

"Uh huh." Katherine moaned, her hips still writhing off the bed in sweet anticipation.

"I want you to punish that little thing with this." Rebekah said, squeezing his cock while looking deep into the hunter's eyes. She let go and he thrust his head in really slow, as the doppelganger moaned in pure ecstasy. It was so tight, he almost couldn't hold back his orgasm. He went futher in then hit bottom. It was so hot, tight , and wet. He picked up the rhythm , then started pounding the insides of Katherine, brutally. She screamed in utter pleasure. He was punishing her, and she wanted more. That's when the door to the bedroom burst open. It was Damon.

"Well, well. Jeremy. You are earning more and more points in my book everyday." He took of his shirt as he walked to the bed. He looked deep into their eyes. "May I?"

Chapter 5

Damon and Rebekah were trying to match the intensity of Katherine and Jeremy, thrusting almost in perfect rhythm. Jeremy was hitting her from behind, grabbing her little hips, his fingers digging into her flesh with the pleasure of it all. He was watching the tight, sweet, flesh of her pussy grip his shaft as he pulled back. The hunter couldn't take it anymore. He drove his throbbing cock deep inside of her tearing her flesh. Katherine screamed as the biggest orgasm she ever had raced through her body. At the same time, Jeremy's cock exploded. He cried out as ever bit of cum exited his body, squirting out from the sides of his shaft, dripping down his balls. Rebekah moved so fast, it seemed a blur, as she hungrily devoured his seed off his balls and Katherine's inner thighs. He pulled out and the Original opened her mouth and completely covered the doppelganger's swollen pussy, licking and sucking every bit of cum and blood out of her, sending them both into an orgasm.

Damon moaned from behind her, his body shaking in complete ecstasy. Immediately he pulled out and in a blink of an eye he was dressed a look of concern on his face.

"What's the matter, love?" Rebekah sighed, knowing Damon long enough to realize when something was wrong.

"If you didn't notice," Damon whispered, tossing Jeremy and Katherine their clothes. "Some one just come in."

"Oh shit." Katherine exclaimed.

"Who is it?" Rebekah and Jeremy asked at the same time.

"It's your sister, Elena"


End file.
